


When I Was Diagnosed

by teddyprince



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyprince/pseuds/teddyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi. Im Hazel-Grace Lancaster and im the shittiest writer. Sorry. I just started my first period and i thought that was painful. Just after i got over having period pains and shit I started too like the fact that im now a woman. Im 13 and im a woman. Lucky me. Anyways just after that i was diagnosed with lung cancer. Life literally went too me: Congratulations! Your a woman. NOW DIE BITCH!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was Diagnosed

Hi. Im Hazel-Grace Lancaster. Like after the eye colour. Im 13 and classed as a woman. I started my period about a month back and i thought that pain was bad. I wasjust kinda there when it happened but after i got over the sharp period pains i felt like a real woman. Its been a month and ive started too get pains again. These are alot more painful than before tho. Theres another one. The pain is usually in my stomach but its more the chest. The lungs. "MOM!!" I screamed in tears. "MOM MY CHEST, ITS ON FIRE MOM I NEED HELP I CANT MOVE MOM!!!" The tears are running down my face as my parents ran in. My dad picked me up and belted me up in the car while my mom got in the passenger seat and my dad began too drive. "Where are we going?" Mom asked. "Where do you think, we've gotta take her too hospital!" He said, angrily. So thats were we went. Hospital. As my eyes slowly drifted away.

The next think i know im in a hospital bed in one of them wierd dress things and a tube with all black stuff in it. I look too my left and theres my parents crying. "M-M-Mom." i can barely scrape out the word. "Darling theres some...bad news." Shes properly crying now. I look at my dad in a sympethetic way. "Oh sweet heart," My dad says trying to be the big man and hold his tears back. "You-you have lung cancer, too much fluid in the lungs. Its terminal." My eyes opened wide. Lung Cancer. Its as if life just punched me in the face with: Congratulations! Your a woman. NOW DIE BITCH!! 

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. Thats all that rang through my head that night as i drifted too sleep. Knowing that one day, could be today, that i will never wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my story! Im heath, like after the flower. Ill try too write more chapters if you guys like it! Tbh i probs will write more chapters anyways!! Thanks for reading and after this ill probs do a thg story!! byezies now!!!


End file.
